


Iggle Piggle and Upsy Daisy have fun

by Follow_the_halo



Category: In the Night Garden (TV), Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: From the creators of teletubbies comes a great new show: in the night garden. From the great new show come new characters: Iggle Piggle and Upsy Daisy.They have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Upsy Daisy, I like it when you kiss me like that," Iggle Piggle said. "Oops!"

There was now a mucky patch on Upsy Daisy's tummy.

Upsy Daisy giggled. "What fun it is to make you splat, Iggle Piggle," she said. "I want you to have some more fun with you, come sleep in my bed."

"But Upsy Daisy, nobody except you is allowed to sleep in your bed," he said.

"Don't worry, Iggle Piggle. I allow you to come sleep with me, come on," Upsy Daisy said.

She sat on her bed. Upsy Daisy took off her skirt and showed her naughty parts to Iggle Piggle.

"Come to bed, Iggle Piggle," she said. "Do you want to touch my naughty parts?"

"Yes, I do want to touch your naughty parts. But your bed is too small, only eight teeny weeny Pontipines or one of us can fit," Iggle Piggle said.

"Do you remember when we took a ride on the Ninky Nonk train?" Upsy Daisy said.

"Yes, I remember," he said.

"Do you remember when we took a ride on the Pinky Ponk airship?" She said.

"Yes, I remember," he said.

"Then, my bed is also the same," Upsy Daisy said.

"Oh!" Iggle Piggle said with delight. He came to the bed and sure enough, they could fit. 

They kissed and Iggle Piggle became excited again.

"Oh, oh, Upsy Daisy," he said. "I feel like splatting again."

"Show me your naughty parts, Iggle Piggle," she said.

"Where are my naughty parts?" Iggle Piggle said.

"There, between your legs," Upsy Daisy said.

"Where are my naughty parts?" Iggle Piggle said. 

He felt between his legs and it was almost smooth except for a bump which was growing. Iggle Piggle was surprised.

"Take off your trousers, Iggle Piggle!" Upsy Daisy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggle Piggle took off his trousers, his naughty parts were exposed. They were exactly the same shade of blue as his trousers. Upsy Daisy took off her top, exposing her chest.

"What's that on your chest, Upsy Daisy?" He asked.

"These are my lady lumps," she said.

Iggle Piggle took off his top too. He inspected his chest.

"Where are my lady lumps?" Iggle Piggle said. His chest was flat unlike Upsy Daisy's.

She giggled. "You don't have any lady lumps, Iggle Piggle," Upsy Daisy said. 

"Touch me here," she said. Upsy Daisy pointed towards her lady lumps. 

He touched her lady lumps. She guided his hand, moving it in circles across her chest.

"Oh, I like it when you touch me like that," Upsy Daisy said.

They kissed. Iggle Piggle's naughty parts bumped against Upsy Daisy's tummy.

"Touch my naughty parts," she said.

Iggle Piggle curiously slid his finger deeply along the wet slit of her naughty parts. He could feel Upsy Daisy going wet between her legs.

"Like this?" He said.

"Oh!" Upsy Daisy said with delight.

Iggle Piggle could feel his naughty parts beginning to throb. He removed his finger from her naughty parts and it was wet.

"What's this, Upsy Daisy?" He said.

"These are my juices," Upsy Daisy said.

"Oh I love Pinky Ponk juice! Can I taste your juices?" He said.

"Sure, go ahead," she said.

Iggle Piggle licked Upsy Daisy's juices from his finger. 

"Mmm I like the taste of your juices!" He said. Iggle Piggle licked Upsy Daisy's juices from her naughty parts. 

"Put your naughty parts inside me," she said.

He put his naughty parts inside her. Iggle Piggle moved his naughty parts in and out.

"Oh, oh, it feels so good, Iggle Piggle," Upsy Daisy said. "Faster, Iggle Piggle, faster!"


	3. Chapter 3

Iggle Piggle moved faster and faster. He liked it very much, he liked it more and more. Splat! Iggle Piggle splatted his mucky juices inside her.

"I like you, Iggle Piggle. You are my best friend," Upsy Daisy said.

"You are my best friend too, Upsy Daisy. I like you too," he said. "I want to marry you, my best friend. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Iggle Piggle. Of course I will marry you, my best friend," she said.

......  
"Makka Pakka, aakka wakka, mikka makka moo!" Makka Pakka said. He washed both of Iggle Piggle's and Upsy Daisy's faces.

"I promise, nobody except Iggle Piggle is allowed to put his naughty parts inside me," Upsy Daisy said.

"And I promise, I will only put my naughty parts inside Upsy Daisy and nobody else," Iggle Piggle said.

"Hum dum agga pang, ing ang ooo!" Makka Pakka said. 

Iggle Piggle kissed Upsy Daisy. They both giggled. Everyone came to their wedding. The Tittifer birds, the Tombliboos and the Pontipines all came to their wedding.

......  
Upsy Daisy's tummy had a bump. It was growing bigger every day.

"Oh, Iggle Piggle, I feel unwell," Upsy Daisy said.

"Did you drink too much Pinky Ponk juice?" Iggle Piggle said.

"No, I didn't drink too much Pinky Ponk juice. I don't drink Pinky Ponk juice anymore, even a little sip makes me feel ill," she said. "My tummy hurts."

"Oh no, Upsy Daisy," he said. Iggle Piggle touched Upsy Daisy's big tummy bump. He felt a little kick against his hand from inside Upsy Daisy's big tummy bump.

"Daisy Doo! Something is kicking inside me again," Upsy Daisy said.

"Mrs Piggle, I think I know why," Iggle Piggle said. He smiled. "Inside you is a little Piggle."

There was a new Piggle family member.


End file.
